Ty VS Deuce
by DisneyMfan
Summary: Ty and Deuce go to a party, Ty gets drunk and does Dina. Deuce finds out and plans revenge. What could happen? Rated M for lemons and bloody fights in later chapters. Fyi No Yaoi. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1: prologue

**Ty**

It's the morning before the party. It's been the most talk about thing in school. I can't wait for it.

**Deuce**

I wake up after dreaming about Dina. I was having the best sex with her. Maybe if I play my cards right I can get laid tonight. Both her parents approve of me and I have condoms so I'm all set.

**Ty**

Deuce is lucky to have a girl like Dina. She's like him but only a female. I wish I had a girl like that. But not her of course. Deuce calls me.

**No one**

"Are you ready to party?" Deuce yells

"Yeah" Ty response

"I'm thinking about getting laid tonight." Then there was awkward silence

"Ty, are you ok?" Rocky asks me

"Yeah Rocky, I'm ok."

"That was awkward to say on the phone." Ty replies

"See you at the party." Deuce says ignoring what Ty just said. Ty hangs up

"What was awkward to say on the phone?" Rocky asks.

"Deuce told me he was planning to get laid tonight." Rocky is shocked to hear this.

"My thoughts exactly." Ty says.


	2. Chapter 2: Dina

**Ty**

I arrive at the party with Rocky and CeCe. It's the weekend and our curfew has been lifted. I enter the party and I scan the crowd for Deuce.

"You girls go have fun" I tell Rocky and CeCe. "I'm going to look for Deuce"

"Ok" They say and they go dance on the dance floor.

I find Deuce with Dina at a table waiting for food.

"Hey Ty!" Deuce says

"When did two get here? I thought you were going to be late." I ask. Just then the waiter comes and asks them what they want.

"I'm going to go and let you to eat in peace." I leave and go to dance with CeCe and Rocky.

"All this dancing is making me thirsty" I walk over to the bar and ask "What do you recommend" the bartender gives me a drink. I don't bother asking what it is. I see Deuce and Dina. The drink makes me feel tipsy. Beer. I shouldn't be drinking this but I ask for more. Me, Rocky, CeCe, Deuce and Dina all go to my house. I feel so drunk. I lay down for a nap. I don't fall asleep. I hear someone enter the bath room. I put my ear against the door. It's Dina, she's talking to herself wondering why Deuce won't have sex with her. She sounds drunk. I lie back down and Dina enters the room.

"Ty. Fuck me."

"what?! No!"

"Why not?" She takes her shirt off.

"I would never fuck my best friend's girlfriend."

"I don't care. Deucie won't have sex with me so you will." She take off the rest of her clothes and begins to remove my pants. She takes my cock and sucks on it

"Yes Dina" I don't care who she is. Why wouldn't Deuce want this? She stops sucking.

"Why did you stop?" I ask.

"I can't have sex with you."

"Yes you can." I get on top of her and slide my cock inside her.

"No, Ty. Stop." She says with power in her voice. I begin to thrust.

"Ty, Stop!" She half moans. "Please!" I fuck her harder. She tries to push me off. It doesn't work. I keep fucking her and jizz inside her.

"Don't tell Deuce about this" I say to her.

"Ok" She says frightened. I must have sounded threating. She puts her clothes on and leaves for down stairs. I pull my pants up and pass out.


	3. Chapter 3: Tell him

**Just to tell you, the story won't always be in the point of view Ty, Deuce and no one.**

**Two days after the party.**

**Dina**

"Hey girls, I have something to tell you." I need to tell someone about what happened last night

"Please don't tell me you braking up with Deuce!" CeCe gets on her knees. "You guys are so good for each other!"

"No it's not that."

"Oh. Good!" CeCe jumps to her feet.

"So what do you need to tell us?" Rocky asks.

"Last night. Ty raped me." I reply quickly

"He did what!?" Rocky stares in disbelief "You should tell Deuce about this."

"He also threatened me. Like, he didn't put a gun to my head. But his voice sounded like it. He told me to tell no one." I don't tell them about how I was slightly drunk and it's my fault that he was horny.

"I need to talk to him about this. After school."

**After School**

"Err… Baby, I have something to tell ya." I say. I'm worried about his friend ship with Ty

"You're not breaking up with me are you?!" He's almost crying.

"No. After the party, I was a bit drunk. I went in to Ty's room and he raped me"

"Oh that's good that you're not breaking- He did what! Where did he cum."

"Inside."

"It was your first time right? You can't get pregnant. Ty is so going to get it!"

**Little does Rocky know the consequences of telling Dina to tell Deuce. You **


	4. Chapter 4: Rocky

**Deuce**

That bitch, fucking my girlfriend! He has no girlfriend though so I can't get revenge that way. Ah! I'll fuck his sister. Her parents shouldn't be home and CeCe said she couldn't come over. Ty probably will be trying to score with some chicks

**Later at Rocky's apartment. **

**No one**

Deuce knocks on the door. Rocky answers.

"Hello Deuce. Ty isn't here." She begins to close the door.

"That's not what I'm here for" Deuce grins evilly and blocks the door from closing. He grabs Rocky and pulls her to her room. He removes his pants and underwear.

"Deuce, no!" Rocky pleads. Deuce pulls Rocky's pants off and rips her shirt off.

"This is revenge!" He yells. He takes Rocky's bra off and takes her panties off. He smacks her ass.

"Ow! Deuce! Stop!" She cries out.

"No fucking way, Ty fucks someone I love, I fuck someone he loves." He gets on top of Rocky and pops her cherry.

"Stop! Please no more!" She yells out "Help!" Deuce fucks her as she pleads for him to stop.

"This is what Ty get for fucking Dina!" He cums inside Rocky and spanks her ass again. He puts his pants back on and runs out of the apartment. She lays there crying until someone comes in.

"He's back for more" Rocky thinks.

"Rocky?" A voice says. That's not Deuce. That's CeCe! CeCe enters the room and sees Rocky lying there, naked and crying.

"Rocky what happened?!" CeCe ask.

"Deuce… He came for revenge. We shouldn't have told Dina…. To tell Deuce. " She sobs. CeCe has no idea what to do.

"Maybe I should have listened when they told us what to do when someone gets raped." CeCe thinks. She locks the door and gets a weapon. Rocky still lays there crying.

"Ty should be home soon. He'll know what to do." CeCe whispers to herself.


End file.
